It's OK to Love Her
by NerdyGerl
Summary: A look at events that led to the end of Hannah and Booth's relationship, each from a different POV.  Final chapter with Angela's perspective is now up.
1. Selfish

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones and never will, but I am obsessed!

Author's note: I couldn't stay away! I came up with the idea for this fic at work today. I never thought that I would come up with something from Hannah's point of view, but my muse showed up this morning. Since my job requires little interaction with people and a lot of menial labor this week, I pretty much wrote this in my head during the day and typed it up during my road trip to Michigan. This entire story was typed and edited on an iPod Touch and I impressed myself with my patience. I guess five hours in a car gives you patience.f

This fic was envisioned as a one-shot but as I was writing I came up with rough ideas of Brennan and Booth's points of view. Let me know if there is any interest in more chapters.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated as this fic is a little darker than what I normally write. I also played around with my writing style, so I'm proud, but a bit nervous about this one. I hope you like it.

It's OK to Love Her

It's so easy at first. Hannah and Seeley barely leave his bed and she thinks that it is wonderful. She is in a haze for weeks, so happy to be with him again. She is less pleased with her job which lacks the excitement of the Middle East but she is able to push away those feelings in favor of the euphoria of being with him. He is perfect for her and she thinks they are perfect together. She makes friends with his friends and spends much of her time with Temperance, genuinely interested in her boyfriend's best friend. And Temperance seems pleased to bond with someone so important to Seeley.

The two women bond over Seeley's many attributes and many faults. They are able to laugh together and drink together and the two form a formidable duo when they band together. Hannah even attends Angela's baby shower; a surprise for the expectant mother because even though Angela has only told Hodgins and Temperance about the pregnancy, everyone in the lab has already figured it out. Hannah brings the cake because she is the only one who has ever learned how to bake. She lets Temperance win the mandatory insipid games because Temperance likes to win and Hannah doesn't need the door prize. She knows that Seeley is pleased that she threw Temperance a bone. And she likes it when Seeley is pleased. She relishes every smile he sends her way and wonders what the future could hold.

Hannah remains in this honeymoon phase for a long time, much longer than she thinks is even possible, but eventually the haze begins to clear. All is not right in DC. It's still amazing but it's no longer perfect. The change starts when she wakes in the middle of the night, nudged by some sort of sixth sense. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she sees that Seeley is awake. He is staring at the ceiling and she watches him stare. Suddenly, he turns towards her and kisses her deeply, but desperately like he is trying to prove something to her or maybe even himself. She brushes away her confusion and uneasiness the first time this happens, but it becomes a pattern that repeats many times over the next few months. She never confronts him as she tries to keep up the facade of being a perfect couple. She just continues to support and love him, all of his attributes and faults included.

She is an excellent journalist with great instincts. Seeley's midnight kisses do put her on alert. She begins to notice the flickers of deep emotions that pass between the two work partners. She notices Temperance's loneliness underneath the confidence and social awkwardness. She makes plans for the three of them to have dinner together once a week and it helps for a little while. However, Hannah begins to feel a twinge of uneasiness that the two of them have nearly every lunch as their own dynamic duo. The happy couple never discusses the issue, but Seeley perceives the potential threat and quickly the lunches almost always include at the least a third member. Sweets is a surprisingly popular choice of lunch companion. The unaddressed tension resolves itself some more. Somehow, Sweets also is frequently found in the backseat of the SUV helping chase down a lead. The entire lab is in shock when they find out that it was Temperance's idea to bring him along more often and that Seeley has never objected to letting him tag along.

Over time, Hannah notices a difference in their lovemaking. She can't pin what is different exactly, it is less joyful and less spontaneous for one, but there was something else that she is unable to put her finger on. More troubling to her is the fact that whenever she touches the prominent scar near his right clavicle, he flinches. He has never had this reaction before and neither of them ever mentions it, Hannah just trains herself to avoid that sensitive area of skin. She just finds other spots to love.

She learns about the origins of the scar from a sympathetic Angela. Wheels begin turning in Hannah's head and Angela kindly refrains from pressing the issue, it seems that she is used to such discussions.

Hannah realizes that she is being selfish but she cannot help it. She has neglected to consider his feelings and his past and avoids discussing any sort of conflict instead choosing the 'Ignorance is Bliss' mentality. She is too in love with him and he does love her back giving her all that is available of his heart. It has always been a generous heart but she begins to wonder exactly how large of a piece actually belongs to her.

She tries to make up for whatever is changing between them by setting Temperance up with a colleague who spent many years as a book reviewer and is honored to meet _the_ Temperance Brennan. Things go well at first as Temperance and Anthony seem to hit it off. All problems appear to be solved until Anthony suggests joining them for the trio's now traditional Wednesday night dinner. He calls it a double date. It is slightly awkward the first time the four are together, Anthony's presence disturbing the equilibrium. Unfortunately, it doesn't get better the next two attempts and Hannah feels sick at the idea of another double date. She ends up faking a deadline and having to cancel the plans. She realizes that her anxiety is because she can no longer handle the look of torture on Seeley's face when he sees Temperance with another man. She wonders when she became so familiar with these types of expressions on her boyfriend's face and why she has put up with it for so long.

It is in this moment that she finally admits to herself that Seeley is in love with two women and if she wants to keep him with her, there is nothing she can do about it. She doesn't ask him to choose between the two of them mostly because she is afraid of the decision he would ultimately make. So once again, she puts on a happy face and continues to try to make him happy because in spite of all the baggage, issues, and tension he continues to make her happy. But she stops wondering what the future might bring and becomes preoccupied with holding on to Seeley in the present.

No one notices when Anthony is dumped and no one seems to realize that Seeley becomes more relaxed during this time, perhaps because the elevated mood doesn't last long.

Hannah knows something is broken and irreparable when he comes home completely drunk one night seven months into their relationship. He falls onto the couch and remains there all night except for three trips to the bathroom in order to retch. Each time she hears him in the bathroom she brings him a cool washcloth and he smiles his gratitude but the smile doesn't reach into his eyes like it usually does. He attempts to tell her something many times but the only thing that comes out is "I love you" after he vomits the first time, "I _love_ you" after the second, and "I love _you_" after the third. She is suspicious but she knows he would never physically cheat on her, his own moral code precluding that possibility. But, she knows that there is more than one way to have an affair, if that is what happened. She never does finds out exactly what happened that night. Years later she will still wonder about it.

Things change rapidly after that night. He begins to go to Gamblers Anonymous meetings at least three times a week when he hadn't needed to attend one in years. Hannah's carefully planned Wednesday evenings with Seeley and Temperance never happen again. Temperance only replies to Hannah's now desperate overtures of friendship via curt text messages that only ever apologize for canceling plans and regrets that she is too busy to attend whatever event Hannah had invited her to. The rest of the squints remain friendly, but the point is moot because she never is invited to the Jeffersonian again. She only sees them a few times at the Founding Fathers after a case clears. Temperance and Sweets become conspicuously absent and Angela and Hodgins look at Hannah with what appears to be pity and excuse themselves early, the baby a convenient excuse.

Hannah notices food wrappers in Seeley's car. He admits to Hannah that all lunches are eaten alone in his car or his office whenever he doesn't meet Hannah for lunch. They eat lunch together frequently now but they no longer go to the diner and he no longer orders fries no matter where they go.

She tries to approach him about whatever has happened to him but chickens out. Instead she makes herself content with the constant, almost frantic professions of his love and his warm body next to hers at night. She wakes up frequently in the middle of the night and always he is awake and staring at the ceiling. She decides that she is both selfish and a coward. He is no longer happy, but she doesn't know how to give him up because she still loves him and how he used to make her feel.

It's so easy at the end. It is a relief for Hannah when an international incident causes a media frenzy and the powers that be beg her to report on location. She can bow out gracefully; no fighting, threats, ultimatums or tears are necessary. It is time to let go and she begins to pack, suppressing her tears the entire time.

He notices her bags by the door upon returning home that night. She is silent as he takes her hand and meets her gaze with tear-filled eyes. His eyes question and plead but she isn't sure what the questions are or whose case he is pleading. She lets go of his hand in order to place a hand on his cheek.

The silence is broken.

"It's OK to love her, Seeley." She drops her hand and gives him a weak smile. He hugs her goodbye unable to form words but the tender embrace somehow clearly says both "I'm sorry" and "thank you." She picks up her bags and waves off his attempt to help her and closes the door softly behind her. She no longer feels selfish, the only feeling is one of mild surprise at feeling nothing at all as she walks away.


	2. Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones and never will, but I am obsessed!

Author's note: Here is part two, Brennan's POV. I spent 14 hours in a car this weekend and got this and Booth's POV typed up. I hope that they live up to expectations. Enjoy the angst.

Brennan sips a cold cup of coffee. She made the pot the previous evening, but she is too hungover to care. She had gotten drunk with Hannah the night before. They had laughed about Booth and had given Reader's Digest versions of their most harrowing adventures. Brennan reminisces as she swallows two aspirin with the bitter ancient coffee and gets ready for the day.

There is no FBI case right now so she devotes her day to Limbo and has lunch with Angela. She describes the evening before in such a positive way that Angela is skeptical that the two women could get along so well. Wasn't there jealousy on either end? Didn't Brennan feel hurt at all? Brennan waves away the concern and Angela drops the subject when she has to run to the bathroom with a bout of nausea. Brennan follows her and helps her recover and is able to change the subject to all of the plans for the baby. Brennan sighs in relief when she returns to her solitude and is able to find closure for a fallen soldier.

The truth that she can't tell Angela is that she had stupidly panicked the previous year and that she had told Booth to move on. And she has convinced herself that Hannah is a worthy person as a replacement. Hannah isn't threatened by Brennan and Booth's work partnership. She is friendly with the lab while recognizing that Brennan is the alpha-female and respects that distinction. Hannah is open and loving in a way that Brennan doesn't believe that she is personally capable of. But mostly Hannah makes Booth happy and Brennan wants that for him. He had once wished for her happiness on a silly stick figure and she is trying to return the favor.

She continues to see Hannah for girls' nights. Angela, Cam, and even Daisy join on occasion and are amused and shocked at how well the two get along. One night, Daisy suggests a surprise shower for Angela and Hannah jumps in and even offers to make a cake when Brennan admits that she has no idea what is appropriate for such an event. The party is a success and Brennan is secretly pleased to win the games and is confused that Hannah is not bothered by coming in second. She is even more perplexed when Booth is prouder of Hannah for losing than he is of Brennan for winning.

Brennan is annoyed one day when Booth forgets about lunch plans that they had made. She accepts his sheepish explanation that something came up with Hannah and gives him an update on the case. He stands her up again the very next day arriving at an important briefing late with a stupid grin on his face. Her phone calls had gone straight to voice-mail and her text messages had been ignored. She suspects where he has been and she becomes angry. She enjoys Hannah's in social settings, but now her presence is interfering with Brennan's professional life and it is unacceptable. Hannah is replacing Brennan in all aspects of Booth's life and Brennan feels stupid for not realizing it before now. She gets through the meeting by giving a report using her most clinical jargon and escapes without taking any questions, citing another appointment for her hasty exit. She leaves Booth alone in a room full of lawyers and agents to attempt to translate and apologize for the scientist.

She ignores his phone calls and messages through the rest of the day and makes an unscheduled appearance at her father's place because she doesn't want to be at home or at the lab. She doesn't want to be anywhere where Booth can find her. She and Max play card games and cook dinner together, although she never gets around to eating much of the food. Max notices that she keeps ignoring the constant beeping and vibrating of her phone and sneaks away once to text Booth. Max keeps the conversation light and avoids all sensitive topics for once realizing exactly what his daughter needs. He kisses her forehead good night and welcomes her presence anytime. She accepts the offer with a small smile and hugs him goodbye, clinging longer than she has since she was a little girl.

The next morning, Brennan and Booth apologize for their respective wrongs the previous day. Brennan notices that he appears more tired than usual, but he offers no explanation and she leaves the subject alone. A few days later, Hannah calls and invites Brennan to dinner along with Booth and it somehow becomes a tradition. Brennan is assured that she had made the right decision at accepting these invitations because Booth seems happy that the three can get along so well. She is able to relax a bit. If he is happy then she can be happy, or try to be anyway. He begins to act the way that he used to, their non verbal communication a running commentary of inside jokes and shared experiences. She realizes how much she had been missing this behavior. It takes her a little to realize that even though the actions are familiar, they are not exactly identical to a time before their separation, a time before Hannah.

She isn't sure how it happens, but she lunch is no longer hers and Booth's. They still pick food off of each others plates and talk about work and life, but now they have at least a third presence. She feels like she is being chaperoned. She realizes that even the seating arrangements have changed, the babysitter sits directly across from her and Booth sits next to him, as the babysitter is usually Sweets. On the rare occasion that the tables are taken and they are forced to sit at the counter, the chaperon sits in the middle. Booth seems more relaxed with the new arrangement and she accepts it, because it seems to relax him. But she misses discussing work and life in the intimate way that they used to.

She suggests that Sweets come with them more often into the field. Somehow Sweets has entered into their way of life. It is Sweets who is able to keep the tension out of the lunch table, and she thinks that it will help any lingering tension out in the field. Strangely,, Booth seems to like the idea and so the new arrangement continues. And she still misses the way things used to be and she can't help wishing that things could go back to the way they were, the way they were before she had ever read Sweets' book. And she slowly comes to realize that it is her own fault, her considerable intelligence has failed her. Old feelings begin to return and she is forced to rebuild some of her walls on a shaky foundation. She wonders how long they will remain stable.

On an occasion when Sweets is unable to get away, the partners travel to interrogate a suspect just the two of them. Something goes wrong and suddenly a few shots are fired. Something bites her in the leg and she cries out. Booth is by her side in an instant and a dead criminal is on the floor. It is a ricocheting bullet that has caught a piece of her calf and only requires three stitches and some aspirin, but Booth seems to panic about it. The concern makes her heart flutter and she is forced to suppress the emotion because he is about to have a panic attack. She is able to calm him down, but the whole way home he involuntarily shudders and is unable to speak a word. One week later, Hannah calls and says that she has a friend she wants Brennan to meet.

Brennan does her best impersonation of Angela when she is introduced to Anthony. She is frothy and funny and spontaneous. He agrees to take things slowly because it has been her first relationship in a long time. He is a lot starstruck and she can't help liking the attention. He follows her around like a puppy and shows her off when he can and then somehow convinces her that it would be fun to hang out with Hannah and Booth.

She pretends that she isn't hesitant about the double date. She is a scientist and has collected plenty of evidence on how Booth acts when she is dating someone. Her hypothesis is supported over three awkward experiments. She knows that it doesn't help that Anthony has taken to resting his hand on her back, a spot just above where Booth's hand used to rest. She can't recall the last time that his hand had rested their or the last time that he has touched her in anyway, and once again she is filled with a sadness over what she can never have because she made a wrong decision over a year ago. She may not be able to explain the emotion behind each of Booth's expressions but she has seen this face on him before. She is relieved when Hannah has a work deadline that postpones the next double date.

Instead of canceling plans with Anthony she tries a different experiment. She brings him to her apartment on the Wednesday of the delayed outing. She surprises him by kissing him with more passion than she has ever shown before. He is ecstatic when she leads him to the bedroom. He is lying on top of her when he whispers in her ear for her to open her eyes. They flicker open. Brennan looks into his adoring gaze and although the shape is wrong, the color is identical to a different Tony, the cocky boxer that she was once engaged to be engaged to. She pushes Anthony off of her nearly naked body, murmuring apologies. He kicks himself later that evening, regretting his seemingly simple request and it's unforeseen consequences. He sadly deletes her number from his phone and isn't surprised to never hear from her again.

Anthony disappears without any explanation and Brennan is relieved that it seems to fix Booth a bit. She doesn't speculate as to what that might mean, she just enjoys the relative normality, because it is over too soon.

She is surprised when Booth invites her out for a drink just the two of them. They go to the bar where he had first fired her and they order a drink and ask the bartender to leave the bottle. Several shots in she asks him what the occasion is, but he will not open up, he just looks at her with those eyes. The look on his face is one she has only seen once before on steps outside of Sweets' office. But this time he isn't saying anything.

And suddenly she snaps. It's her turn to gamble. She grabs his lapels and kisses him. It is like kissing a stone. He is unyielding, unresponsive and somehow cold. She pulls away quickly. He stares at her as the dam bursts and begins to spill her secrets.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I've been so stupid. I love you and not in an 'atta girl' kind of way. I broke up with Anthony because I realized that if I can't be with you, I don't want to be with anyone." She wants to continue her confession, she has so much to say, so much that she has suppressed these many months, but he cuts her off.

"Damn it, Bones. I told you how I felt and you shot me down. You agreed that I should move on and I did. I'm trying to do that everyday. I'm with Hannah. I love Hannah. Don't you dare put that on me. Damn you, Bones." He turns from her and pours a quick shot. She uses his momentary distraction to slip from the stool and flee the bar, cursing her stupidity.

Everything changes again after that night. Entropy is as it ever was, an unstoppable force. The next time Brennan and Booth see each other they agree that their relationship will only be professional. Work and nothing else, not even coffee. It is unspoken, but Brennan knows that her friendship with Hannah is over. She knows little about friendships, but she knows that much. She doesn't know how to talk to Hannah anymore so she uses the cool indifference of text messaging to avoid her.

Trying to keep sane, Brennan keeps Sweets as their chaperon. She is determined to never be alone with Booth and she is successful in her attempts as it really doesn't require much effort on her part.

Sweets corners her one day shortly after her drunken confession and tired of denying emotions and keeping everything bottled up she tells him everything. He looks at her with both pride and horror. He refrains from lectures and just gives her a hug, it is then that Brennan realizes that Booth has never given her a "guy hug" in his life, and she isn't sure if it hurts or relieves her. Sweets is the one to celebrate with her when the team clears a case. She isn't sure why he is the one who is always around, but she appreciates the effort.

Some semblance of life goes on. She solves cases, she gets to be an "aunt", but she eats lunch alone, when she remembers to eat. When she does remember, she sits at a table in the diner and munches on a plate of fries. They taste like sawdust in her mouth.

Brennan sits on the couch and looks through a two day old newspaper. Things are blowing up halfway around the globe and everyone takes notice, but her life is imploding right here in DC and the world ignores it. She throws the paper down in disgust. She continues to sit on the couch and sip her cup of now cold coffee not really tasting it. It is a typical occurrence these days. She rises from her couch determined to dump the coffee in the sink and go to bed. She really needs to try and sleep, the lack of it is really starting to get to her. So she moves from the couch to the kitchen and scrubs her mug, scouring it needlessly.

She is pulled from her cleaning by the quiet knock on her door. She walks slowly to answer the summons, her steps heavy. She peers through the peep hole and when she sees who is standing there she wonders if it would be stupid of her to answer the door or more stupid to ignore the knock.

She takes a steadying breath and slowly opens her door.


	3. Conflicted

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones and never will, but I am obsessed!

Author's note: Here is part three. You will finally learn the rest of the story about what I like to call "the incident." You will also find out a little bit more about what happens when Brennan opens her door. I also have a few ideas about Sweets and Angela's points of view. Anyone interested?

Chapter 3: Conflicted

Booth is in a bubble when he returns from Afghanistan. He and Bones fall into work and are successful. Hannah arrives and his son is happy to spend time with him. He is worried about how Bones is going to deal with Hannah, and is thrilled when after an initial uneasiness, the two become friendly. He is so relieved by he lack of tension that he lets them bond over stories of him, stories that usually embarrass him.

He is also pleased when the lab, seeing that Bones is happy with the new order, warms up to Hannah. He attends the goofy shower and knows that Hannah threw the game to let Bones win. He is happy that Hannah respects Bones' feelings and wants her to be happy too. He had to move on and he is thankful everyday that Hannah understands him and that she understands him and Bones.

His happy bubble is popped when he stands Bones up twice in two days. He feels bad the first day, but she is so understanding that he brushes aside the fleeting look of sadness on her face. He can't explain the second day. Hannah calls and flirts on the phone and Booth is forced to choose between fun and work. He's conflicted for a moment, but then Hannah says just the right thing and the decision is made. For the first time in years, he chooses fun. He knows he made the wrong choice when he gets stuck in traffic and is very late to a pivotal briefing. He walks into the packed room, using his charm to make his apology. Bones makes a pained expression that wipes the grin off of his face. He feels guilty, worse later, when he remembers the phone that Hannah turned off during their tryst and he sees all of the missed messages. He has to fake his way through the meeting when Bones goes completely squinty and then leaves with little explanation. He does his best damage control, but can't avoid an icy glare from Caroline that cuts right through him.

He tries to apologize after the briefing, but Bones is nowhere to be found. His calls and text go unanswered. She is not at the lab or at home and none of the squints know where she went. He is about to file a missing persons report when he gets a text message from Max saying that she is with him and to leave her alone, or else.

His mistake keeps him awake for a few nights. The first night he remembers a conversation about betrayal and wonders if he has betrayed Bones. He apologizes the next day and so does she, but they are both still tense. That second night he wonders if she considers it a betrayal and wonders when Max is going to come at him with a sharpened copper pipe. His thoughts are blank on that third night and he just stares at the ceiling until he realizes that Hannah has woken up beside him. He reaches over and kisses her, trying to return to the bubble.

Hannah notices his relatively sour mood and tries to cheer him up by inviting Bones to dinner a few nights later. Brennan has apparently forgiven him and the three have a nice time. He thinks that he and Bones have somehow repaired what was recently damaged. They have both compartmentalized and they return to old patterns. They exchange glances and read each other like old times. The weekly dinners become a pleasant tradition, But every once in awhile, he catches Bones' saddened face and knows that it isn't exactly the same. He also catches some strange looks from Hannah when he mentions or is thinking about Bones and feels uneasy about them.

He doesn't know what possesses him to invite Sweets of all people to lunch or why he continues to do so. But it seems to work and when Brennan wants her baby duck to come out in the field he also agrees. Booth thinks Sweets' time as a mall pianist has mellowed him and cured him of his meddling tendencies. Or something like that. Anyway it keeps Bones from becoming an issue with Hannah and everybody remains friends with minimum tension.

He has a bad feeling in his gut on a day when Sweets can't clear his schedule and go with them to question a suspect. He is on high alert and his instincts are confirmed when the man draws and fires his weapon erratically. Booth's heart stops when he hears Bones cry out. His reflexes do not fail him and he is able to neutralize the threat and be at her side quickly. He sees the blood soaking her pants and nearly has a panic attack. She somehow convinces him to calm down, call for back up and give a statement while the paramedics administer their first aid. She assures him that she is fine, that is only a few stitches and she is in little pain, but he takes her home flashing back to their past and all of he bullets that they have taken for each other. He shivers on occasion but is able to remain relatively calm. When Hannah asks how his day was he doesn't mention the bullet just that he had a bad day.

That night Hannah feels particularly affectionate and her lips brush by the prominent scar on his chest. He is instantly taken back to an open mic night and he can't suppress his flinch. Hannah does not miss the reaction, but she ignores it and after the same thing happens a few nights later she learns to avoid the area altogether. He doesn't know how to tell her that that scar belongs to Bones, that it is theirs and Hannah has no claim to that piece of him. That knowledge makes him feel guilty and he atones by agreeing that Bones would probably like this Anthony guy that Hannah mentions is interested in meeting Bones. He continues to atone by putting on a pleased expression when Bones begins dating him. And he even agrees with enthusiasm that a double date sounds like a good idea.

He is miserable during their dinners. He tries to be polite but he can't help the scowl that appears when Anthony touches Bones and guides her by placing his hand on her back. Anthony's hand rests above the spot that Booth had claimed long ago, and Booth has to force himself to let it go because he hasn't touched her in months. He doesn't have a claim on Bones anymore. They are just partners, it is all that they can ever be now. He continues to have Sweets as a babysitter. It is better for all of them that way.

He is glad when that last double date is canceled and Anthony is never mentioned again. It should be more bittersweet because if Bones could move on he thinks that he could feel free to take a next step win Hannah. He could permanently fix all the tension that was working its way into his once carefree relationship. Having that relationship work out should have solved his problems. But Anthony wasn't good enough for Bones, and Booth wonders who could possibly deserve her. He is just glad that he is gone and he doesn't have to deal with anymore awkward dates.

Booth hears rumors that Agent Monroe is retiring. He also hears rumors that he is on the short list as his replacement. He has turned down two promotions in the past, one that would have meant leaving DC and Parker, the other would have meant leaving Bones and their work. He can't believe that he hopes he gets the job because it might be time to move on. He would still be able to supervise the Jeffersonian team on occasion, so he wouldn't completely be abandoning Bones, but their time together would be seriously limited and a new agent would be assigned as the liaison. He wonders if he could really content himself with only seeing her on Wednesday nights and an occasional lunch. Would it be better or worse than the chaperoned life that they currently had?

Booth is not offered the job. He is relieved that he doesn't have to make a decision but upset that he wasn't given the option. The FBI used to have such confidence in him, did they still believe in him? He feels like he's been fired and he recalls a firing from long ago. There is only one person he wants to comfort him for being passed over for that job and he is surprised that it isn't Hannah. So he invites Bones to that first bar and once again they share a bottle of liquor.

Bones waits patiently for an explanation but he doesn't want to give it. He sees her face as if for the first time and he is reminded of their first case, their first kiss and their subsequent partnership. How can he tell her that he wants to walk away? That he can't be a field agent forever and if he wants to take a next step with Hannah, it would be best for him to move on. Their stalemate can't work indefinitely.

He has been staring at her for too long, conflicted and not sure how to start to talk to her. And then, her lips are on his and he is frozen in place. He doesn't respond and she pulls her lips away and starts talking. He hears the three little words that once would have thrilled him and made him the happiest man in the world, but now make him feel sick. Someone else is saying those words to him now; _he_ is saying those words to someone_ else_ now. He can barely hear the rest of her speech because his own pounding head is so loud and he cuts her off.

"Damn it, Bones. I told you how I felt and you shot me down. You agreed that I should move on and I did. I'm trying to do that everyday. I'm with Hannah. I love Hannah. Don't you dare put that on me. Damn you, Bones." His head hurts and he pours himself another shot. He doesn't know what else to do. She slips off of her stool and flees and he doesn't chase her. He wouldn't know what to do even if he could catch her. So he continues to drink from the bottle until the bartender tells him that he's had enough. Booth waves him away and the bartender grows concerned. Booth slams his car keys on the bar in resignation, and tells the guy to call him a cab. He gets off the stool, wobbly on his feet and saunters over to a pool table.

Booth loses twenty bucks quickly as he is too drunk to walk in a straight line, let alone aim at a cue ball with any accuracy. His ride arrives before he can do any more damage and the bartender pours him into the cab. Booth mumbles his address and leans his head back in the dingy car. He is overcome with nausea when he realizes what he has done. What he has done to Bones and to Hannah and to himself. He is able to make it into his apartment and collapse on the couch, and he tries to sleep off his drunkenness. But the decorative pillow he rests his aching head on smells like Hannah and for once it isn't a comforting smell. He stumbles to the bathroom and heaves into the toilet.

Hannah is by his side offering him a damp washcloth asking him if he is alright, but he is unable to answer. How can he tell her what Bones has done, what he has done? He is disgusted at himself for gambling at that bar and in his life. He professes his love to her; it is the only thing that is able to come out of his mouth. But for the first time it doesn't sound sincere when it comes out. He tries it again after throwing up once more. He still isn't convinced of his sincerity, and strikes out after vomiting a third time. He spends a restless night on the couch because in his altered state he feels like it might be cheating to share a bed with Hannah while thinking of Bones. And he isn't sure who exactly he would be cheating on.

He knows that he owes Hannah an explanation, but she never demands one so he avoids giving it. Nothing is the same after that night. He is with Hannah, he made his choice and Hannah has done nothing wrong. So he tries to convince himself that everything is fine at home. He frantically tries to convince Hannah of his love, hating the hollowness that seems to be in that declaration now. He sleeps beside her at night and she feels nice in his arms, but it no longer feels right. He thinks he would go crazy if he didn't have his meetings to attend. It is a lifeline for him, because it is the only place that neither woman in his life has access to.

After his first meeting he tracks down Sweets, locks the office door and confesses everything. He talks uninterrupted for over half an hour. He doesn't ask for advice, he just tells Sweets to keep an eye on Bones because Booth is unable to any longer for his own sanity. Booth trusts Sweets to keep these secrets and to keep her safe. Then with nothing but a sad nod from Sweets, Booth stands up, unlocks the door and walks out of the office.

Booth avoids Bones as much as possible but tries to keep up appearances with the lab and with Hannah. Nights at the Founding Fathers are slightly tortuous, he would prefer to avoid the place altogether like he does the diner, but feels that it would be too suspicious. He is relieved that Bones doesn't attend and thankful to Sweets for being there for her. He catches Angela's disappointed glances every once in awhile, but she never stays long enough to confront him about it. He thanks God for small miracles.

He wakes in the middle of the night and just stares at the ceiling, wondering when his life became such a disaster. And his guilt increases on the nights when Hannah also awakens and lies beside him silently. He always ends up kissing her on those nights trying to prove his love, but he knows that his heart isn't fully in it anymore.

He is surprised to find Hannah's bags by the door one night, but it makes sense. She is a reporter, after all, and major events are happening at the moment. A few nights away might be good for both of them. Then she enters the room and he sees her face and he knows that it isn't a quick trip that she is making. It's officially over. He reaches for her hand and wants to tell her to stay, but he also wants to tell her to go, that he isn't sure that he can make it work. He wants to tell her that he does love her, that he can fix things. He wants to come clean about the other woman who has such a large piece of his heart. He wants to apologize for all of the crap that he has put her through. He wants to apologize for not being able to give up his Bones, for loving both of them and not being able to give everything to Hannah. There is so much that he wants to say but she releases his hand and cups his cheek and she tells him that it OK for him to be with Bones. He hugs her goodbye, somehow saying everything that he wanted to say without uttering a word. He lets her walk out alone with her bags and, utterly exhausted, he collapses on the couch.

He spends a sleepless night smelling the ghost of Hannah on a pillow. He calls into work sick that day, unable to leave the couch until he figures out exactly what he wants. Eventually, decisions are made and he dresses and leaves the apartment. He goes to one last meeting, goes to church and takes a long walk before making his way to Bones' apartment late in the evening.

She takes forever to respond to his knock. He worries that after everything that has gone down, nothing can ever be recovered. He worries that all walls have crumbled, and the ruins can never be rebuilt. He worries that he will never see her face again. He contemplates leaving before she answers the door, he can't decided if after all of his internal debating that all of the struggle will be worth it.

But she does open the door and instantly their lips find each other, desperate to be reunited. He breaks the kiss after a short eternity and buries his head between her shoulder and neck and they both cry for a bit, their tears wetting each others clothes. Eventually, they settle down and she extracts herself from his embrace and takes his hand pulling him towards her bedroom. He finally finds his voice. "Bones, we can't do that tonight. It's too soon. I don't, I can't jump from one bed to another."

Her voice is soft as she replies, "I just want to hold you tonight. Is that OK?"

He smiles softly at her, it is an easy decision to make, no conflict involved. "How about we hold each other?" She nods, a little numbly, and leads him through the bedroom door.


	4. Useless

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I am obsessed!

Author's Note: Hello friends. I finally got around to another chapter of this story. There is one more planned from Angela's POV, but it will take awhile to type it up as I am focusing on If I Needed Someone at the moment. I'm afraid that the last episode of Bones really made me dislike Hannah. I was trying to give her a chance, but I give up. But, I just can't give up on the show and it fueled my angsty muse. I hope that this was worth the wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Useless

Sweets now knows why Dr. Wyatt became Chef Wyatt. His fiance has chosen her career over their relationship and his surrogate parents have for all intents and purposes, divorced. As he strokes the piano keys at the mall, he laments how he has failed his profession, his family, and his life. He tickles the ivories and thinks at how useless he's become. He hits a discordant note and several patrons look up from their own lives and notice him for the first time. He ignores them and continues on, nobody is perfect after all. As he finishes his song, Sweets thinks that it might be time to see a psychologist of his own. Pulling him from his musical reverie, his phone rings. It's Ms. Julian. Booth is coming home five months ahead of schedule and he is dealing with PTSD. Sweets hangs up the phone, walks away from the piano without even finishing his set and makes his way to the Hoover Building. His sabbatical is over, and he hopes that he can be of use again.

It isn't difficult to become reactivated. He is surprised by how easy it is, actually, he hopes that pulling the team back together will be just as easy. It is, and it isn't. Everything is the same, and everything is different. Booth is not suffering from PTSD, Ms. Julian has lied, lied to him in order to get the team back together. Sweets is touched by the gesture, but any happy feelings associated with this reunion are quickly washed away. The Jeffersonian had dissolved the department after the team had scattered, and they are stuck in a crappy, dark lab, with crappy inadequate equipment.

The people are reunited, but they are distracted. Dr. Saroyan is worried about losing her job, Ms. Julian is worried that the team won't be able to pull themselves together, and Angela and Hodgins are worried that the other wants to be back in Paris more than they want to be back at home. Daisy is trying to re-establish a relationship with him, but he can't deal with that issue at the moment because it is Brennan and Booth that worry Sweets. Something is different with the partners. He can't place his finger on what is wrong at first, but then he hears of Hannah, and he sees the picture of Hannah, and then he meets Hannah.

Sweets can see why Booth likes, correction, loves her. She is beautiful, intelligent, courageous, and baggage free. Dr. Brennan is three out of the four. He tries to bring up the issue in partners' therapy, but the duo avoid talking about it, claiming that there is no problem. Then the two of them also catch wind that the FBI never demanded that they resume therapy and they stop coming. They welcome Sweet's advice on professional cases, but he is no longer welcome to comment on their personal life. Sweets lets the subject drop for now, but no one can stop him from observing. Maybe someday the observations will come in handy.

He is invited to Angela's baby shower and has a nice time. He stays in the background mostly, able to get away with it solely on the basis that he is male. He bows out of the silly party games and takes careful note of the competition. He can tell that Hannah let Dr. Brennan win, and that Dr. Brennan is clueless to that fact. The small flicker of emotion that passes over Dr. Brennan's face when Booth congratulates Hannah on her second place finish is not missed by Sweets, but there is nothing that he can do about it. Dr. Brennan has made it clear that she hates psychology, and it is these moments when he feels useless in his profession that makes him hate psychology just a little bit too.

The new order stands for awhile. Sweets is a little bit on the fringe of things, as always. But still, he feels like something else is missing, but the partners are still successful and cases are still solved, so there isn't much he can do about it. And then one day Ms. Julian barges into his office and demands an explanation. She has just come from an important meeting concerning an appeal that would mean a cold-blooded killer walking away scot-free. A case that every one of the squints had had a personal stake in. And Dr. Brennan had acted like she had acted the first time that she had ever met Ms. Julian, a scientist through and through. Dr. Brennan had left Booth in the lurch, and Booth knew that her feelings had been hurt. Sweets has no explanation for the behavior, not one that Ms. Julian couldn't see through, anyway. Ms. Julian tells him to fix this problem, yesterday, but Sweets just shakes his head sadly. If only there was something he could do.

Sweets casually reconnects with Daisy, and so he starts to spend a little more time around the Jeffersonian. He overhears Dr. Brennan telling Angela about her Wednesday night dinners with Hannah and Booth. Sweets is curious about this new tradition, but no one directly mentions it to him. It annoys him to no end. He knows that he has a bad habit of muttering under his breath, but he can't help it. These people drive him crazy sometimes.

And so Sweets is a little bit shocked when Booth invites him to lunch, and keeps inviting him. Sweets spends the first two lunches trying to casually observe the partners, but fails miserably. They are seemingly so curious about his life, his work, his relationship with Daisy that they don't stop pestering him with questions. Eventually, the three settle into a routine, but Sweets is brilliant after all. He knows what his role is. He is a babysitter. In his surrogate family metaphor, Dr. Brennan and Booth are staying together for the kids, and even with a licensed therapist in their midst constantly, they don't take advantage of the free couples therapy. Still, Sweets feels like he is being useful during these lunches, trying to keep his Mama and Papa Duck together.

He can't hide his excitement when they ask him to join them out in the field on a regular basis. The partners have no idea how much flack he has to take at the Hoover in order to clear his schedule in order to be with them as often as they ask. He goes to his superiors and uses his best jargon to convince them that an intense observation of these partners in the field could be used to enhance partnerships all over the FBI. He talks about successful collaboration with consultants and liaisons. He blathers on about how this duo has a high close and conviction rate and that the lessons he learns from their observations would be useful in training, books, and positive publicity for the FBI. The powers that be eat it up, completely oblivious to the evolving, and frankly crumbling partnership. He logs a lot of overtime trying not to ignore all of his other patients and fun times with Daisy become a distant memory. She doesn't seem to mind all that much, as her devotion to Dr. Brennan still borders on ridiculous.

One day, an agent has a crisis of conscience and confesses to accepting a bribe. Sweets' presence is demanded and he is unable to get away to join the scientist and agent on a field trip. Two days later, Sweets sees the paperwork from the incident. Dr. Brennan had been hit by a ricocheting bullet, and according to back-up on the seen, Booth had nearly had a stroke while Dr. Brennan had remained stoic, despite being the one injured. Sweets attempts to broach the subject of the incident with Booth, but one glare from Booth forces him to back down. Sweets mutters something about just trying to do his job, but bows out of Booth's office, not missing the clenched hands or the look of panic that crosses Booth's face.

Over lunch the next couple of weeks, Sweets hears of Anthony, Dr. Brennan's new "boyfriend," for lack of a better term. As their lunches and field work continue, Booth's reaction to any mention of Anthony becomes more and more pronounced. It looks like Booth has taken to eaten lemons with every meal, his expression is so sour. Sweets tries to confront Booth about it, but Booth denies that anything is wrong. Dr. Brennan can date whomever she wants, Booth growls at him. Booth then has to convince Sweets that nothing is wrong with Booth and Hannah, they are perfectly fine and happy, thank you very much.

Booth strolls into Sweets' office whistling and flipping his poker chip one afternoon, collecting some random paperwork. He gives no explanation to Sweets for the sudden turnabout in mood, but two days later, Sweets finds out from Daisy that Anthony is no longer in the picture. And no one seems to care.

Sweets is called into a meeting with several bigwigs at the FBI. Agent Monroe is retiring, and Agent Booth is on the list of potential replacements. He has turned down two promotions in the past and they want Sweets' honest opinion as to whether or not they are wasting their time by considering Booth. Sweets takes a long time to consider his response, but he was asked for honesty and that is what he will give his bosses. He thoroughly recommends Booth for the position, knowing that staying together for the kids really isn't going to cut it much longer. And despite Sweets' opinion, Booth is not offered the job.

Three days later, Booth practically shoves Sweets into his office and locks the door. He tells Sweets everything, more than Sweets ever wanted to know, really. He tells Sweets about standing Dr. Brennan up and not being able to find her, the panic that hit him when she took that bullet, his hatred of Anthony, her drunken confession of love, his drunken tirade and his drunken relapse. Finally, he is silent for a moment and Sweets is speechless, unable to help. He doesn't know what to say. Booth understands the silence, he's just dumped a lot on Sweets. He only asks that Sweets keep an eye on Dr. Brennan as he doesn't know how to anymore. As soon as Sweets nods his agreement, Booth stands up and walks out of the office, leaving a stunned Sweets in his wake.

It takes Sweets a day to build up the courage to talk to Dr. Brennan. And when he finally does, the hits just keep on coming. She, too, tells him everything. But mostly he focuses on the fact that after all of this time, she has confessed to loving Booth. She doesn't go as far to say that she is in love with him, but the implication is there. She has grown so much, and by letting her walls tumble down she has opened herself up to this pain. He is so proud of her for finally admitting her deep feelings, for no longer denying her emotions. And he is horrified because she has realized everything about a year too late. Sweets doesn't know what to say, so he just gives her a hug. Surprisingly, she accepts it, with a few tears running down her face. He sees a flash in her eyes, and knows that some piece of the puzzle that is her life has clicked into place. But she is done talking for the day, and she smiles bravely at him as she returns to her paperwork, swiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Sweets takes to distracting her after solving cases. Mostly, they sneak some of Hodgins' bootlegged liquor and drink out of beakers in her office. Sometimes, they grab a bite to eat at an Italian place that somehow Booth has never heard of. He doesn't press Dr. Brennan for much, but she constantly surprises him by talking about her feelings and emotions. She even casually tells him one night that she sees the value in psychology. And he knows that she can't pull off sarcasm. That one confession almost makes all of the turmoil worth it.

He misses hanging out with the rest of the squints, but he knows where his priorities lie. And Sweets sees the look of gratitude that Booth gives him whenever he passes by Sweets in the halls of the Hoover. Booth looks tired, but Sweets is unable to question him. In this divorce, Dr. Brennan has full time custody of Sweets, Booth barely gets a supervised visitation. Sometimes that is life. And Booth has had plenty of experience with limited visitation.

Being a rather brilliant mind, Sweets keeps up with current events. He isn't surprised that Hannah is chosen to cover a major news story halfway across the world. He is surprised to find out that she isn't planning on coming back. But he is floored that the news is delivered after Booth calls his secretary to make an appointment for therapy. And when Booth walks in for his scheduled session, Brennan walks in with him holding his hand. The smile on her face is mirrored in Booth's expression and after a few question, Sweets' face adopts the same look.

They continue to come in willingly for couples therapy. They are open and honest and actually listen to everything that Sweets has to say. They have to first rebuild their partnership, and then their friendship, and finally they start to build a romantic relationship. And its funny, now that they are finally sitting on the couch and doing the work, doing what Sweets has always wanted them to do, Sweets realizes that they don't actually need him. They are doing it all on their own, partners to the very end. Dr. Brennan gives him a hug good-bye after one session and Booth gives him a friendly clap on the shoulder and invites him to lunch the next day. As they walk out of the door hand in hand, Sweets mutters one last time under his breath, "Yep, I'm completely useless." But he can't keep the smile off of his face.


	5. Distracted

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I am obsessed!

Author's Note: I finally finished this one. Sorry it took so long to get into an angsty enough place to want to finish this one. I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Distracted

Angela cannot concentrate. She has been spending months painting and sketching and making love with her husband during her extended honeymoon in Paris. This paradise had then been lost to her when she and Hodgins received matching e-mails from Caroline Julian asking them to come back to their regularly scheduled lives in order to save Cam's job. It wasn't a difficult decision to make, but she can't help breaking down and crying in the middle of the Charles De Gaulle airport. Hodgins wraps her in a gentle hug and leads her to the bathroom so that she can wash her face. He vows to her that they will return to Paris in a few weeks and enjoy the rest of their sabbatical. She smiles at him as she enters the bathroom. She doesn't understand why she is so emotional. She has had a lovely time in France, but to be honest, she does miss home and her friends. A fresh wave of tears forces her into a stall, so that she can calm herself down.

A woman lugging a heavy suitcase and a small child enter into the bathroom., just as Angela decides that she is ready to rejoin her husband Angela hears the woman speak in broken French asking for a diaper for her child. Some other traveler passes the diaper to the women and Angela stops dead in her tracks. Her hand flies to her stomach and realizes that she herself is going to become a mother. All of the symptoms were there. She has been emotional, cranky, tired, and nauseous. It can now be simply explained. She takes a few deep breaths and exits the bathroom. She instantly finds her husband and gives him the widest and brightest smile that she has ever bestowed upon him.

She whispers that she is ready to go home. He happily leads her into the first class section of the plane and she collapses into the leather seat gratefully. Hodgins looks at her with a little bit of suspicion when she refuses a glass of champagne on the plane, but she convinces him that she can't settle for a crappy California sparkling wine after being spoiled by fine French wines for seven months. She sleeps most of the way home on the plane, her hand firmly grasped within her husband's.

Soon the artist and the entomologist are reunited with their coworkers. She has to fight back tears when she shares hugs with everyone, but everyone else seems to be equally affected and she doesn't stand out. The next morning she sneaks out of the house and her suspicions are confirmed by a little stick. She can barely hold in her news when she meets her best friend for lunch. They exchange pleasantries and they talk about how much they missed each other. She can't help telling Bren that she loves her like a sister. Angela then shares her news as she also hears of Booth's announcement. Bren is truly excited about the coming baby and seems to have already adjusted to the fact that Booth has a long distance girlfriend.

That night, Angela lays in bed and thinks on the day. It has been one of the biggest days in her life and she is utterly exhausted. She smiles as her sleeping husband snuggles closer into her side and she forgets about her job and her friends and focuses on her family as she too ventures off into dream land.

Within a few weeks, her life is in a delicate balance between right side up and upside down. She is staying in DC with her husband and baby, she is back at the Jeffersonian and back to dealing with death daily. She is back to seeing her friends everyday, and aside from no longer drinking alcohol and caffeine, and feeling nauseous most of the time, her life hasn't really changed much. Yet, everything else is different, all because of a blond reporter named Hannah.

Angela doesn't want to believe that Hannah exists at first, that she is just a desert mirage, but then the woman arrives in DC and moves in with Booth. Angela is heartbroken for Bren and cannot wrap her head around the fact that Bren supports the relationship. That she in fact, likes Hannah. Angela takes a slightly hungover Bren to lunch one day and tries to grill the anthropologist, but someone in the diner orders the clam chowder for lunch and the smell forces Angela into the bathroom. Bren follows her, handing her damp paper towels and asking her about nursery room themes. It isn't until later that night that Angela realizes that Bren had played her, distracting her from the subject of Hannah with questions about the baby.

Angela is then surprised to find that she too enjoys Hannah's company. The journalist fits right in with the team, and Angela often joins in on their girls' nights. They trade stories of the places that they have seen and the people that they have met. Angela can see what Booth sees in Hannah, even if she still believes in fate and her best friend and her partner.

A week after an exhausted Angela passed on a girls' night out, she is surprised by a baby shower. She is literally showered with gifts and is impressed by the cake that Hannah has brought to share. Angela laughs at the others as they play some silly games and is not surprised when Bren wins. She doesn't realize that Hannah has let Bren win as she had been distracted by the blue eyes of her husband and the joining of their lips in a brief but passionate kiss. She congratulates her friend and moves to cut the cake, knowing how much her baby already enjoys sweet things.

Time passes and her stomach expands slowly but noticeably. She hears her baby's heartbeat for the first time one morning at the doctor's office and comes back into work, floating on air. She is brought harshly back down to earth by a frantic Booth demanding to know where his partner is. Angela herself searches Limbo and calls Booth to know that Bren isn't downstairs and that she hasn't been seen since she went over the Hoover for a briefing. Booth calls her seven more times that day, bringing Angela to the brink of panic when he finally texts her that he knows where Bren is and that she is safe. He apologizes for worrying her especially in her fragile state. Angela shoots a death glare into her phone, but merely texts back a thank you and drags her husband home so that he can rub her feet, relive their happy morning, and forget about how much she worries about her best friend.

As her pregnancy progresses, it seems that she is always hungry. She is invited to lunch at the diner fairly often, but starts to eat her lunch earlier and earlier, not being able to wait for her usual crowd to take a break. Most days she ends up at the diner twice, eating a second lunch in order to make it until dinner. It is on one of these days that she finds Bren, Booth and Sweets of all people deep in conversation about the motivation of certain suspects for their current case. As it turns out, Sweets has been joining them practically every day for weeks, and is now going out into the field with the partners. He looks positively giddy, like a boy who has been promised ice cream by his parents. Angela eyes the partners, Booth looks relieved and Bren looks... Well, Angela can't decide how Bren looks and then the baby squirms and Angela is once again lost in her own little world.

Bren hobbles into the lab one afternoon, insisting that she is fine and that she suffered a small injury at a suspect's home. Angela is concerned, but Bren waves the concern away. She merely downs a few aspirin and heads down to Limbo, losing herself in yet another ancient soldier's remains. A few days later, Hannah shows up at Angela's office with a bag of double chocolate muffins and a question. She asks Angela if she knows anything about the scar on Booth's chest.

Angela hesitates for a moment before answering. She has suspicions as to why Hannah would be asking, and Angela tells Hannah the truth. That her boyfriend had once taken a bullet for his partner. She also throws in that the entire team had spent two weeks thinking that the agent was dead, including Bren. Angela can see the questions in Hannah's eyes, but the journalist politely thanks Angela, finishes her bite of muffin and leaves the Jeffersonian. Angela finishes her own muffin and leans against a wall. Four days after that, Bren comes into the office and asks Angela for dating advice.

Angela meets Anthony once over a double coffee date. She approves of Anthony as much as she disapproves of the decaf sludge that she is forced to drink. Angela is surprised by how flirty and funny Bren is during the date and at the end, Anthony kisses Bren's lips gently and whispers that he can't wait for Wednesday night. Bren blushes as she returns the kiss and tilts her head at Angela's raised eyebrow. The eyebrow only arches higher when Bren explains that they are going on a double date with Hannah and Booth. Bren just shrugs back and says goodbye to Anthony.

Angela can't help but notice that Booth's mood grows increasingly foul over the next few weeks. Angela also thinks that most women would still be in the honeymoon phase of a relationship and that Bren looks entirely too tense for a woman who was dating a handsome and successful man. Then again, Angela reminds herself, Bren is not most women. And apparently her partner cannot suppress his overprotective and jealous tendencies. Angela wants to confront Bren about it, but Hodgins stops her. His philosophy is that if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. She can't argue with his logic as he reminds her of their own ups and downs and where they have ended up. She then leads him to the Egyptology storage room and she doesn't think of the subject again until Bren casually mentions that she isn't going to be seeing Anthony anymore.

After the breakup, the lab seems to return to its most normal point since before the group had scattered to the four winds. Booth comes around often and spends time joking with Hodgins on the platform, watching a tutorial on one of Angela's latest programs, and once, Angela notices him place his hand on his preferred spot on Bren's back. She bites on a knuckle to control a squeal, determined to find out what has made everything seem so normal again. Before she gets a chance to ask Bren about it, the world turns upside-down once more.

Angela isn't sure what exactly happened between the partners, but she has her ideas. Bren has gone back to her oldest habits, working herself to death and forgetting to eat. Booth is never around, and has even taken to using couriers as opposed to bringing over his paperwork personally. Angela is even more suspicious that something has happened between the partners after they solve a case, and Bren chooses to go with Sweets for dinner instead of joining the team at the Founding Father's. Angela tries to bring up the subject numerous times, but Bren asserts that she is fine and with the baby's arrival at any moment, that stress isn't good for Angela. The artist silently agrees, although she wishes that she could force her best friend to open up and just tell the entire story. Bren assures her that she is talking to somebody about what is going on, and although Angela can't believe that it is Sweets who has earned Bren's trust, Angela is just relieved that someone is there for her friend.

The arrival of JJ takes Angela out of the loop of all happenings at the Jeffersonian. The baby's arrival is a little bumpy, but she is thrilled with her son. The second that she holds the boy in her arms, she can't imagine her life without him. He has his father's bright blue eyes, and she can think of nothing else but the baby that she has waited so long to meet in person. She is only reminded of the partner's broken relationrship when they stop by, seperately, to bring gifts and welcome the baby to the team. Booth is barely there for five minutes, while Bren lingers over her godson. Angela smiles as she watches the scientist cuddle the baby, but she notices the wistfulness in her friend's expression. Angela remembers that Bren had once wanted this, a child of her very own. Bren tenderly gives the baby back to his mother and congratulates the new parents once again. Hodgins takes the baby as Bren says her good-byes and Angela swears that Bren wiped a tear out of her eye before exiting the room.

Angela enjoys her maternity leave, getting the chance to bond with her baby and getting away from the drama and sadness of work. Once or twice she leaves the baby with the newly hired nanny so that she can visit at the Founding Father's. She and Hodgins only stay for a little while, wanting to get back home, and although Booth's gaze always looks guilty when he meets Angela's eyes, she doesn't confront him. He is hurting enough without needing Angela to rub salt in the wound. But she gets home at night and pulls the baby close to her chest and hopes that he never gets his heart broken.

She is sipping a cup of tea and flips on the news during one of JJ's naps and is saddened by the current world events. She turns off the television and makes her way to the nursery, staring at her sleeping son, wanting to shield him from life's tragedies. She only catches on that Hannah is covering the news on location when Hodgins points out a byline from an online article accompanied by a video clip. She calls Booth and Brennan and is ignored by both of them. A call to her psychic confirms her intuition, and she allows them their privacy for a few days. Soon enough she and Bren are sharing a drink at a local cafe and Bren confirms that she and Booth are together, but taking it slow. Angela chokes into a napkin when her best friend mentions that they are in therapy, with Sweets of all people. Angela quickly sobers when she realizes how earnest Bren is to regain her friendship with her partner and how determined she is to find her way back to Booth. Angela squeezes her friend tight at the end of the day and tells Bren that she wants details.

It is a few weeks before Bren rings the doorbell at the estate and is met by Hodgins himself and the baby who is about to be put down for a nap. Hodgins points the way to Angela's studio where Angela has been working on a sketch of the baby. Angela dutifully puts down the charcoal when she sees her friend enter the room. The two hug and talk about JJ and life in general. Angela knows that there is an ulterior motive to the visit, but doesn't press the issue. She has been waiting for seven years to hear this story, she can wait a few more minutes. Eventually, all other topics are exhausted and Bren seems ready to talk about the real issue at hand.

The baby monitor's light flashes red and Bren hears JJ crying in the background.

"Ange, don't you think you should get him? He's crying."

A playful smirk appears on Angela's face. "Don't try to distract me. Jack will get him, you were in the middle of telling me a story. Now, spill."

Bren smiles and looks at Angela's matching grin. "Did you know that it is possible to break the laws of physics?"


End file.
